


Just Desserts

by LueurdeLaube



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idiots in Love, Sexual Frustration, Special Guest Star: Rey's boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueurdeLaube/pseuds/LueurdeLaube
Summary: It was two months after the battle of Crait when the Force Bond burst open and Ben Solo got a good unimpeded view of Rey’s breasts.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/gifts).



 

It was two months after the battle of Crait when the Force Bond burst open and Ben Solo got a good unimpeded view of Rey’s breasts. 

 

He appeared so quickly in the small, cramped fresher of her temporary abode that she couldn’t give much of a reaction to his presence other than open-mouthed stupor even as she was standing there naked from the waist up. The Force hummed, the tight coil that had stretched between lightyears and galaxies unwound to ease into a warm current. It sighed and for a mere second Rey was too swept up in the rightness of it all to hurl all the curses at Ben she had been saving just for him.

 

Garbed in a rich velvety brocade adorned with golden embroidery and a heavy dark cape draped over his right shoulder, Ben was as still as a statue. A wraith chiselled from obsidian, his energy pulsing and flashing like the beginnings of a supernova. 

 

Deep brown eyes flitted from her face down to her throat and lower and his breath breath hitched. Embarrassment painted her skin bright red but before she could cover herself, he whirled around, cape flaring behind him as he presented her his back. Rey blinked slowly. 

 

Her blood was roaring in her ears and  _ oh Force, why was this happening, why was he here? Why now? Why, why, why, why? Ben, why didn’t you come with m-- _

 

She shook her head and swallowed her feelings down with a cringe. He had made his choice. Had chosen power over her.

 

It didn’t matter and Force, he was here and her skin prickled with heat,her nipples pebbling amidst the swathes of steam and he had seen her breasts and he was here, shoulders shaking, back hunched over and fists clenched and-- and-- and--

 

He wasn’t looking at her. 

 

Did he think her unappealing?!

 

Her breasts were small. But not worth sparing more than a glance?

 

Or was it discomfort that had him turn away from her?

 

Rey’s eyes narrowed, her mouth twitching into a devious little curve. Hah! That served him right for catching her off guard back then in his shirtless state. For making her fury and voice falter. He was weak and feeble and couldn’t face her because of her naked chest. 

 

How stupid of him to turn his back to his enemy. 

 

“Have you, are you--” his voice creaked and she grinned with delight, “are you dressed?”

 

She cocked her head to the side, rolling her shoulders, and ignored the twinge of embarrassment when she said, “Yes.”

 

The stiffness of his broad shoulders deflated with the heavy sigh he let out as he turned around to face her. 

 

“You are not dressed!” he hissed, red-faced, pointing an imperious finger at her chest. “Why do you lie?”

 

She shrugged, slightly self conscious when her breasts bobbed with the movement and Ben’s stare refocused on them. His full lips parted, his breathing loud and clear. 

 

“Do my breasts bother you?” she asked dryly. “I didn’t ask you to come here.”

 

A stretch of silence followed her words. She indiscreetly cleared her throat and Ben flinched out of his stupor.

 

“Please, put some clothes on. How are we supposed to talk?” he asked.

 

“Why would you think I want to talk to you?” she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest with a a huff. 

 

“I--”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I, uh….”

 

“After everything you did. Dismantling the Republic and forcing everyone to bow to your rule, you think I would want to have a chat with you?”

 

He blinked before his dumbstruck gaze quickly morphed into a scowl. 

 

“I am doing my breast--  _ my best _ to reinstate order in this galaxy!”

 

Rey stomped over to him, hands curling into fists before she jabbed at his chest with a finger.

 

“Order?! You call making everyone live in fear of you order?!”

 

She took care to keep enough distance between their bodies and couldn’t help but preen with glee when his attention slipped below her neck again. He pulled at his collar with a gloved hand, his jaw taut. 

 

“You are infuriating,” he hissed, taking a step forward, crowding her with his large frame. The smouldering warmth bubbling in the pit of her stomach spread through her limbs. “We could have created something new, you and I. We would have been magnificent together. You left me!”   
  


His anguish burst through the surface of his attempted calm, so potent in its intensity that Rey could feel it like her own. 

 

“You left me,” he said quietly.

 

Rey’s breath hitched and her eyes stung with tears. 

 

“Ben, I--”

 

Before she could say whatever it was she didn’t know how to say, the spectre of him blurred out of existence. 

 

The fresher had become cold and her skin erupted into goosebumps.

* * *

 

“Only the eyes of children fear a painted evil. And that’s what the Resistance remains. Feeble and weak only alive through embellished tales of false heroics and impudent lies. For freedom and justice they claim to stand yet their actions were nothing but acts of cowardly terrorism. Old things need to die for a new order to rise--”

 

She was trying to kill him, Ben thought, she twitching as he kept his gaze focused on his generals and senators. 

 

He could feel their disdain for him reverberating through the Force, so he kept his voice strong and measured. He wanted to rule and bring peace to the galaxy, but Rey seemed determined to rob him of his already scattered wits.

 

She was radiant even in dirt stained trousers. Kylos breath hitched and his pants felt tighter when she unabashedly took the hem of her tunic and heaved it over her head.

 

He had half a mind to hold a scandalized shout back. Ben clenched his clasped hands behind his back into trembling fists. The leather of his gloves squeaked.

 

“The First Order will triumph and the new empire will rise,” he continued, and much to his disgust, had to keep his eyes on Hux's sneering face instead of revelling in the creamy expanse of Rey’s toned stomach. 

 

“Soon the galaxy will be free of corruption--” Hux's scoffed and a low murmur travelled through the crowd. Ben pressed his lips together, uncertainty clawing its way up to his heart. 

 

They were disloyal. Despised him and what he stood for. The only thing that had brought them here were fear and promises of power and riches. They wouldn't hesitate to dispose of him the first opportunity they got. 

 

“Nothing will stand in our way to make our ancestors proud.” 

 

The generals nodded and clapped and Ben could almost pretend they would come to side with him in the time. 

 

Rey, her annoyance a fiery burst in their Bond, planted herself right in front of him. The bandeau around her small chest was a flimsy little thing. His blood boiled in his veins making his skin crawl with heat. The collar of his brocade was too tight and the desire in the pit of his belly was going to make him combust.

 

He refused to look away, found himself mesmerized more than anything by the haughty tilt of her head. His heart jumped into his throat and hammered furiously when she started to unwrap her breasts from the confines of the bandeau. Dangerous, she was dangerous. She had left him a frustrated feverish mess after the last time. He had been hard and had rubbed himself to the image of her naked chest to a pitifully fast orgasm.

 

Force, she was going to kill him. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren passed out in the middle of a speech with an erection tenting his pants. 

 

Still, he couldn’t look away. He swallowed hard, his jaw taut. Her breasts were so perfect, too. Small and pert with rosy nipples. Wouldn’t they just perfectly fit into his hands. It had been all he could think of during their last connection. Rey was a cruel little thing. Tempting him so, making him want her, crave her closeness until it felt like a gaping hole was ripped into his chest. The solitude now tasted bitter on the tip of his tongue. Where there was freedom and relief at first, it was crushing sorrow now.

 

He had power and the means to make a change. But he didn’t have her at his side. 

 

The breastband fell to the ground and her glorious chest was bare and glistening with sweat. 

 

Ben licked his lip, fingers twitching. Force, he wanted her so much. Why was she doing this to him? Hadn’t her rejection been cruel enough? Did she have to mock him with what he could never have? She was beautiful. How Jakku hadn’t ripped her light and beauty away from her was still a mystery to him. 

 

Rey squared her shoulders and took a step forward making her swell of her breasts move with the motions of her body. His throat ran dry, liquid fire bursting through his veins as his brain short-circuited.

 

He stepped towards her, transfixed. Rey, why, why why?

 

They could have been magnificent. They could have made history, but she chose to affiliate herself with those scoundrels. 

 

His breath hitched and he could feel her own harsh intake when he walked closer and closer. She was warm, her skin slick with perspiration, the muscles in her arms particularly pronounced. She could crush him if she wanted. Almost had. Yet he was still alive, cursed to bask in her presence and yearn for something he could never have. 

 

He raised a hand, saw her stiffen, nervous, but there was an inquisitiveness in her eyes that made him continue. He reached out, the tips of his fingers grazing her throat and collarbone and dipping lower and lower and--

 

“S-supreme Leader?”

 

Kylo blinked. The dull roar in his ears vanished and the bewildered whispers of his generals became louder. Rey was gone. Mitaka stared up at him, gobsmacked. Kylo’s hand was still raised in front of him close to the Lieutenant’s head. 

 

Before the embarrassment could hit him fully, Kylo Ren cleared his throat and let his arm move in a slow arc, as if he had been wanting to motion around the room all this time.

 

“With your help and your support,” he croaked. “We will… we will prevail.”

 

A collective wide-eyed silence greeted him.

  
  


* * *

 

Rey was expecting him the next time. 

 

Her apartment on Lothal was small and quaint but it was the nicest abode she has ever had with two rooms, a fresher and a kitchen. 

 

The Resistance had scattered for the time being. They needed allies and new recruits. Their numbers were low and the First Order was growing more and more powerful by the day. It seemed like a fight that was already lost, but Leia refused to give up even if there was a bone-weary fatigue dulling her brown eyes. Poe had demanded a more direct course of action initially but even he had to admit that there was nothing they could do without the proper manpower. So laying low it was.

 

Lothal City had a rich history of anti-Empire sentiments and tales about the first rebels were whispered about in the streets. Rey listened and remained quiet, picking out the people that might aid them. 

 

The sun was just setting when she came home from a long day of gathering intel and meeting up with informants. The air was growing chilly and Rey quickly rushed into her apartment. The door slid shut with a squeak. She toed off her boots and discarded her jacket. Once in her bedroom, her trousers and top followed, leaving her bare from the waist up. 

 

There was an oddly ornate mirror in her bedroom. It was cracked a little at the bottom but still pretty and still a mirror. When Rey watched her reflection, the rosy hue on her skin, a strange tension hung in the air, brimming with anticipation and--

 

He was there right behind her, dark and tall and wild-eyed. His hair was in disarray, attractively tousled and practically inviting her to run her fingers through his locks. 

 

They locked eyes in the mirror, the fizzling energy between them recochetting back and forth in the Bond. Her breath hitched when his bare hands fall upon her shoulders. Even if her knees felt weak, his hold on her was steadying and firm, a resoluteness in the depths of his burning gaze that made her skin flare with heat.

 

“Ben,” she whispered.

 

“Will you ever stop taunting me?”

 

“Taunting you?” she huffed. “You started it.”

 

He hummed, his nose tracing the curve of her cheek. “Come to me, Rey.”

 

“No.”

 

His hands wandered, mapping out her arms, her shoulder blades before coming up to cup her breasts. Rey’s head fell back onto his chest as she sighed, eyes heavy lidded. There was a confidence in his movements despite his inexperience. He pinched her nipples, eliciting a moan out of her. His hands were so big, easily engulfing her small breasts. His lips found purchase on her neck, sucking and kissing and leaving his marks on her as he teased her to delirium. 

 

This was her enemy. A monster. A beautiful monster. A man she desired. A man she wanted so much.

 

She gasped his name and he growled, the Force wrapping around them like a thick gauze. She settled her weight against his broad frame, her nerve endings sparking with arousal. Her underwear clung uncomfortably to her crotch. Rubbing her legs together, she ground against his erection. He let out a groan, the deep timble of his voice reverberating in her chest and making her toes curl into the threadbare carpet beneath her feet.

 

She jerked her head to the side, planting a wet open kiss onto his jaw.

 

“Why don’t you come to me, Ben?” 

 

“I can’t.” 

 

One hand still kneading her breast, the other slowly made its way down her torso. Featherlight and soft, his touch left her brain reeling and her mind addled with desire. Her hips wriggled, desperate for friction, for  _ something _ . Ben chuckled, rich and deep and velvety as his nervousness spiked through the Bond. He only had a vague idea what to do, but he was so awed by her, his emotions a thick cloud that threatened to suffocate her. 

 

Why wouldn’t he come to her if he wanted her so much. 

 

“Look at you,” he whispered. “So beautiful.”

 

They made quite the picture like this. Their reflection showed a pair wanton and crazy for each other. She was almost naked, a panting needy mess, while he was fully dressed, only his gloves missing. A thrill ran down her spine. 

 

“Rey, I have wanted to touch you for so long.” His forehead pressed against the side of her head as his fingers slipped inside her panties. They shared a gasp when he found her wet and ready, thighs quivering. Carefully, he brushed against her folds and Rey wanted to weep at his gentleness. She needed… she wanted,  _ Force _ , she craved him so much. 

 

She nearly wailed when he briefly detached his finger from her flesh but then he spread his fingers and cupped her sex, brushing against her clit with one finger while the others teased her folds. Moan after moan, Ben coaxed out of her, his eyes never leaving their reflection. They were beautiful together, Rey thought, spreading her legs as Ben’s hand fumbled within the confines of her underwear before he found her opening. One long thick finger slowly slid inside of her. Her breath staggered in her lungs, her vision growing blurry at the edges. Her chest was heaving and he gingerly kept groping her tits and kissing her neck and shoulders. 

 

He was insatiable. Sometimes uncertain and overly cautious, but eager and curious and so so desperate. He found a heady rhythm to play for her body. She whimpered his name as he rubbed her clit with more pleasure, the pace of his thrusting finger getting faster. Her hips jerked forward.

 

It was sinful decadence and Rey was unable to tear her gaze away from her reflection. How could this woman still be her? Unashamed in taking and receiving pleasure, willingly engulfed in Ben Solo’s arms. It was wrong and she should have never allowed this to happen, but it felt so good, too right.

 

What could they do if they ever met face to face?

 

Rey shuddered as she let out a soft cry. 

 

“Perfect, you’re so perfect. Look at you. You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

 

If he didn’t have his hand buried in her crotch she might have rolled her eyes, but there was a fire coiling and writhing in her belly and all she could do was moan and keen. The slick noises of her sex should have embarrassed her, but nothing of the sort registered within her mind. Only the liquid heat coursing through her veins and the adoring gaze of Ben Solo studying every inch of her reflection.

 

She squeezed her breast and concentrated his efforts on stroking her clit and she was so close, just a little more,  _ yes!  _ Almost, almost there! She moaned his name, clutched his thigh and there was a burst of heat flitting from the pit of her belly towards her limbs. Her orgasm washed over her in unrelenting quick waves, her voice hoarse and loud.

 

Her other hand took refuge in his hair as her hips jerked and quivered, her back arching. Just before she closed her eyes, she could see the shadows of  a smile curving his lush mouth.

 

Rasping breaths rattled her ribs and if Ben hadn’t been standing behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist, she would have plummeted down onto her ass. 

 

Cracking an eye open, she registered him soothingly caressing her hip bone. Soft, sweet kisses were pressed against her cheek before he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent.

 

“I want to come to you,” he said, pointedly thrusting forward. “Where are you?”

 

She licked her lips, still tingling all over from the aftershocks of her climax. She opened her mouth, sighing. 

 

“Loth--”

 

There was a cold rush of air before Rey lost her balance and almost came crashing down. She stumbled backwards, but caught herself before she could fall. Eyes wide, Rey stared at her reflection.

 

Ben was gone. 

 

Growling, she threw herself onto her bed before shrieking into her pillow.

 

What had she done?

 

* * *

  
  


Rey had just rounded a corner to kick her heels off at the suggestion of Queen Layla and was about to return to the party when there was a shift in energy. The current hit her like a tidal wave of hot water, making her gasp and stumble forward on bare feet. 

 

No, no this wasn’t supposed to happen. What had happened last time when she had still been Lothal had been a mist--

 

Before she could finish the thought, the lush greens of the Royal gardens of Theed Palace melted away into cold sharp lines of black and grey. She had been only once to the modest quarters of  _ Supreme Leader Kylo Ren _ .

 

Rey’s breath hitched in her throat as she clenched her fists, only to let out a garbled yelp at the sight of Ben stark naked, spread out on black sheets, his hand around his erection. 

 

Heat crawled across her cheeks, acute mortification settling within her bones, but that was overcome by the colossal force of Ben’s own embarrassment. The force of his blush looked like it could burn through the toughest of durasteel. His eyes wide and dark and beautiful, twitched. All of this couldn’t have taken longer than a mere seconds, but it still felt like an eternity before he made a grab for a pillow to cover his crotch. 

 

Rey let out a shuddering breath, mouth dry and the heat between her legs throbbing with an urge she hadn’t experienced before. 

 

“Um, I didn’t mean to,” she stammered. averting her eyes to the ground. Curse the Force and the Bond for choosing the most inopportune of moments to connect their minds. She had been trying so hard to keep their connection shut, but the Force was fickle. It would remain inactive for months only for it to yank the gate between their minds open whenever it wanted. But never had she found Ben in a compromising situation as this. And no, him fingering her to the best orgasm of her life didn’t count.

 

Ben’s chest heaved-- his beautifully muscled and glistening chest that had been haunting her ever since she had first seen it, back when the Bond was novel and terrifying and she had detested him. She still detested him of course! After betraying her trust like that and still hellbent on the destructive path he had set for himself, Rey had no business with him anymore. Even if she had let him touch her so intimately in a moment of weakness. 

 

Unless the Force decided otherwise. Why, oh why was he looking at her with such mournful dark eyes? She could almost believe that he was capable of feeling regret, but no, she was no fool and--

 

“You look beautiful,” he murmured, soft and tender, and Rey felt her resolve shatter. Still, she stood her ground, as tempting as it was to rush towards him. 

 

“Thank you,” she said as if this was a normal occurrence and he was normal man complimenting a normal woman on her appearance. The pale blue dress had been a gift by Rose. It was strapless and it had a long flowing skirt. The slit made it easier to move and walk in it and sometimes when nobody was looking, she would twirl around and watch the skirt flare around her ankles.   
  


 

Rey clutched her hands together in front of her stomach and bit her lip. Then, looking up, lead by a dangerous energy that made heat bubble up in the pit of her belly, she whispered, “So do you.”

 

He let out a gasp, his thick fingers digging into the cushion that was still protecting his modesty. Rey licked her lips, her vision going blurry at the edges as their surroundings faded into a blur of dark splotches. All that was clear was Ben on the bed. His flush spread over his chest, Rey’s curious eyes following its trail. 

 

“Please continue.” She was speaking in a demon’s tongue because the thoughts that poured from her voice couldn’t be her own. Ben was so delectable, so strong and broad, and the first -- and only time, a voice reminded her -- hadn’t been enough. She had yet to properly map out his beautiful body. Her skin prickled with heat and the Force of their mutual arousal. Slowly, he pulled the cushion away.

 

Rey gulped. He was still hard, still ready for her. 

 

On shaky legs she found the closest chair to her. She turned it around and when she sat down on it she had an unobstructed view on Ben. Leaning back, she placed her hands onto the armrests and crossed her legs. The slit revealed the entire length of her thigh to him and his obvious appreciation humming through the Bond sent a thrill down her spine. She gave him a curt nod, something that a dignified empress might do. But Rey was no empress and he was no emperor. Not yet. And he would never be if she had a say in it. 

 

Ben lay back down on the bed, his pale skin a stark contrast to the black sheets, before taking himself in his hand again. He let out a hiss and Rey felt her own breath stagger in her lungs as she watched him stroke himself. 

 

Her embarrassment had dissolved into a burning excitement that made her underwear cling to her skin. How scandalous. She was to mingle with the guests and look for potential allies in the war, but instead she had scampered off to watch their very enemy pleasure himself. No doubt, she would feel deeply ashamed of herself for betraying her friends like this, but right now nothing mattered but the liquid heat pulsing through her veins and the tremor in Ben’s deep voice as he panted her name. She clung to the armrests tightly, her legs quivering. 

 

His eyes were on her, running up and down the expanse of her slim leg and the pale blue dress that practically shone in the stark darkness of his chambers. His free hand fisted in the sheets, his teeth digging into his plump bottom lip as the space between his brows creased. He changed the splay of his fingers and quickened the pace of his hand, his voice needy and gruff, his muscles tense.

 

“Slow down.” She exhaled through her nose, fingers twitching. He growled, his anger seeping in between the rush of pleasure, but he did as she instructed him. Rey flashed him a smile. “Now, stop.”

 

He continued to pump his cock. Up and down, up and down and didn’t seem to have registered her words even. She was about to repeat them but then his movements stilled, but he did not take his hand off. 

 

“You’re wicked and cruel,” he said, voice trembling and because Ben was not one to let this pass he opened the Bond more, let his frustration wrap around her needy body. Rey almost fell off the chair with the intensity of his feelings. The horror of having her catch him in such a vulnerable and shameful position stood at such opposition with the sheer happiness of seeing her again. She was stunning in the dress, but she always was, and he wanted her in his bed again, naked or in the dress. He wanted to be inside of her, wanted her in his arms, wanted to run his fingers through her hair and tell her how beautiful she was. He wanted to kiss her face, her lips, her neck and hear breasts, he wanted to touch her anywhere she would let him. He had been a mess ever since Lothal.

 

Theirs was a doomed love and maybe he was more like his grandfather than Ben had been given credit for. 

 

Rey stood up with a forceful push forward, uncaring of the chair that toppled to the ground. It barely registered in her ears as she advanced towards him, heart tight in her throat. She wished he didn’t feel these things for her, wished sometimes he was insincere and a liar because the truth pained her more than any lie ever could.

 

How could they be together if he refused to turn? He was so deadset to rule over the galaxy. He had made his choice and she had made hers. It should be done and over with, but Rey felt no shame or regret when she lifted her skirt and climbed onto the bed, her knees on either side of his hips.

 

She let the skirt of her dress pool around them and leaned forward to brace herself with one hand on his chest and using the other to fumble for his cock. It wasn’t elegant at all. She was clumsy and nervous and  _ force _ , she should have tied her skirts up around her hips to  _ see _ . Ben was patient, though, rubbing soothing circles into her skin through the light fabric of blue chiffon. Despite his obvious arousal, he seemed to be content to stay like this and gaze at her with the utmost adoration. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“My Queen,” he rasped, head thrown back when her velvety heat engulfed his cock. He had wanted their first time to happen when they were both in the same place, but she was so beautiful, felt so good and Ben was unable to resist her.

 

She rocked her hips above him, moaning and gasping. Her pupils were blown wide, her eyes glazed over as she found a slow, steady pace. Eager but careful, mindful of how new they both were to this. 

 

He clutched her hips and the Force purred as if it had been waiting for their union all this time. His voice dropped to a low timbre, rough and thick. 

 

He was impossibly hard and every little movement of hers made his arousal spike. 

 

“Let me see your tits, sweetheart,” he said, fumbling at the bodice of her dress. She didn't seem to have heard, continuing her torturous grinding, squeezing his hips with her thighs. He groaned when she bore down on him.

 

She was a witch, enticing him and wrapping him around her little finger until he was willing to do her bidding. 

 

Her hair, loosely curled, framed her flushed face prettily.  

 

She was a queen and if only she joined him, he'd heap jewels and gems upon her. He'd procure her the most stunning of gowns befitting the empress she ought to be. He let out a hiss, his hold on her tightening until she stopped. Displeased, she whined and scowled down at him.

 

Ben wasted no time and reached for the fastenings at the back of her dress. His hands were shaking but he was a man on a mission. Finally, when the bodice fell away and he was presented with the delightful sight of her breasts, Ben flipped their positions. Rey fell upon his bed with a squeak, surprised and excited and needy, and who was he not to please his queen?

 

Pushing her skirts up her legs, he pulled her thighs apart. Ben’s mouth watered at the sight of her, so wet and ready for him. He took a hold of his cock and slowly dragged the tip of it along her folds, making sure to rub against her clit as he did so. He had never been intimate with a woman before, but having Rey here with him awakened a carnal fervor within him he had been suppressing for all this time. 

 

Slowly, he entered her, enraptured with her mouth, open and slack as she took him in as if their bodies had been shaped and molded for each other. His blood was roaring in his ears when he was fully inside, and he paused. He reached for her breasts, feeling the weight of them in his hands. He pinched and groped and mapped out their shape before lowering his head to take her nipple between his lips.

 

Rey moaned, her back arching and Ben shivered with glee. He smiled against the swell of her chest, loud and vocal in his worship with his mouth. He relished in the sounds she made, whimpers and throaty gasps, shrill shouts of his name as he lightly bit on her nipple and pulled until it popped out of his mouth. Only then did he start to thrust.

 

There was a fire coursing in his veins and the Force humming its approval as their bodies slotted together, wet and slick and so, so good. If someone were to strike him down now, he would die a happy man.

 

Ben snapped his hips back and forth, driving into her with passionate vigor. His pace faltered when he lowered his head and licked her breasts once more. How could he resist them? They were so distracting! He panted, sweat beading on his forehead as he found an adequate rhythm to his thrusts while not neglecting to give her lovely chest the attention it deserved. He grinned.

 

Rey clawed at the sheets above her head, her spine pulling into a helpless arch. 

 

Grabbing the back of her thighs, he heaved her legs up a little and spread them further apart. The new angle gave him more room to move and he ground into her with renewed vigor. Her filthy moans were driving him crazy, her dazed, glossy eyes making him lose himself. Her neck and breasts were littered with his marks and wasn’t that just a ravishing sight? 

 

Oh if only she could be truly here with him. 

 

He groaned, falling forward and bracing himself on his hands. Their fingers entwined, their eyes locked and  _ something _ fell into place. A shiver ran down his spine, their voices mingling into a  cacophony of pleasure before his climax engulfed him, scattering the last of his wits into blurry disarray.

 

There was only Rey and her warmth, the softness of her skin and the slickness of her core. She clenched around his cock, her back arching as she shouted her pleasure and closed her eyes. 

 

After, when reality reasserted itself and he was able to hold more than one thought in his brain, he realized he was running his hand up the curve of her spine and she was nuzzling his neck. His heart clenched, his throat tight and dry.

 

He had never wanted anything like he wanted her. Wanted her at his side, in his bed, in his arms. Wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh and bask in her light. 

 

“Where are you? I want to see you,” he whispered, kissing her cheek. 

 

He wasn’t expecting her to answer so when he felt her lips move against his skin, he perked up. The lethargy in his muscles melted away as her sweet voice gave him all he ever wanted.

 

“I wish we could do this for real.”

 

“We could.”

 

He gulped, holding her close because this fragile moment could not last. Ben would take all she was willing to give him, drink her presence in until the Force would cut their connection off. The silence that followed disrupted the contentedness in his lax body. Dread settled deep in his stomach as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

Surely, she would reject him. Again.

 

Rey would never--

 

“Takodana,” she said. “I will be on Takodana in three standard days.” 

 

Ben smiled, the knot in his heart easing up, overwhelmed with relief. Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Their heartbeats were in sync and the Force sighed, calm at last.

 

“I’m coming for you, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, especially cobwebbing for whom this was written.
> 
> If you want a reference for Rey's blue dress, I was imagining something like [this](https://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/spring-2014-couture/elie-saab/slideshow/collection#30)


End file.
